Calientes vacaciones
by ero-uzu
Summary: Las aventuras de un par de amigas muy promiscuas en unas vacaciones. BellaxMultiplesHombres. RosaliexMultiplesHombres. BellaxRosalie.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen.

Esta historia contiene Lemon (Trío) y lenguaje explicito y obsceno

* * *

BPOV

-Gracias- Dije cuando el taxi se detuvo justo frente al hotel donde mi mejor amiga, Rose y yo, nos hospedaríamos durante la próxima semana.

Nos conocemos de toda la vida, cuando en el primer año de escuela se acercó a mi y me ofreció la mitad de su sandwich, desde entonces hemos sido inseparables. Incluso perdimos la virginidad juntas, con el mismo chico a los 12 años, él tenia 17. Probablemente nuestra amistad tan fuerte se deba a que tenemos los mismos gustos y pasatiempos: Sexo, hombres y más sexo. Es por eso que me sorprendió enormemente cuando a los 21 años me dijo que se casaba, sobre todo porque el novio era alguien con quien yo también disfrutaba de los placeres carnales, a sabiendas de ella claro está. Y ante mis preguntas ella me vio y dijo: _Bella, que me vaya a casar no significa que me vaya a amarrar a una sola polla. Hay muchos peces en el mar._

Yo solo sonreí, y cambiamos el tema.

Y ahora, cuatro años después, estamos en Ibiza. En nuestras vacaciones anuales.

-De nada, preciosa- Respondió el taxista con una sonrisa sexy, sonreí y le guiñé el ojo- Toma- Dijo entregándome un papel con lo que sabia que era su numero telefónico- Puedes llamarme cuando quieras o si te hace falta algo, puedo darte lo que necesitas- Dijo y puso su mano sobre mi pierna, justo en el borde de mi corta falda y rozo con su pulgar mi piel.

-Puede que te tome la palabra- Le dije sensualmente.

-Hay ya paren con la coquetería- Dijo Rose desde el asiento trasero, se estiró hacia adelante y presiono sus labios rojos contra los míos, me sorprendió al inicio pero solo un instante después nuestras lenguas peleaban por el dominio una sobre la otra, antes de separarnos. No es que fuésemos lesbianas, pero al participar en algunos tríos juntas descubrimos con rapidez cuanto excita a un hombre tales escenas. Y el gemido que escuchamos a nuestro lado lo confirma- Puedes unirte a nosotras mañana si quieres- Le dijo, dejamos un casto y rápido en su mejilla, casi en la comisura de sus labios y bajamos del auto.

Eran alrededor de las 8pm, aún teníamos tiempo, así que entramos al hotel.

Mientras caminabamos recibíamos miradas de todos los hombres a nuestro alrededor, y si que había buenos especímenes acá ¡Eso si que me gusta!

No es por alardear o por vanidad ni nada de eso, pero Rose y yo eramos realmente hermosa.

Pedimos dos habitaciones, contiguas, aunque por el momento usaríamos solo una, muy probablemente esta noche volvamos con compañía.

-¿Que le dijiste a Embry?- Pregunté queriendo saber cual sería su excusa en esta ocasión. Embry es su esposo y es el hombre que he conocido que mas cuernos recibe ¡Pobre!.

-Tenemos una serie de reuniones en Nueva York y luego en California por los proximo tres meses.

-Hmm.

Rose ocupo el baño primero, mientras yo elegía la ropa que iba a usa, cuando ella salió fue mi turno de bañarme.

Salí y después de secarme el cuerpo empecé a vestirme, la delgada linea de la tanga que se metía entre mis nalgas las resaltaba y el brassier a juego realzaba mis senos, mi vestido era negro y corto, con un enorme escote en la espalda.

Una vez listas salimos por un taxi a eso de las 9:30.

El silencio de los pasillos fue roto por el sonido del tacón de nuestras zapatillas. Llegamos al ascensor y no tuvimos que esperar mucho ya que se abrió y de él salió un tipo no mal parecido. Después que entramos al ascensor, nos percatamos que el tipo se había detenido para observarnos detenidamente, ambas nos miramos divertidas y después volteamos hacia él haciéndole un guiño de ojos justo en el momento que las puertas se cerraron por completo.

-Bien Señoritas, ¿a dónde las voy a llevar?-Preguntó el chofer.

-Disco Amnesia. Está en San Antonio, Km 5.

-Sí, la conozco-Respondió el chofer.

-Bueno, pues ese es nuestro destino-Respondí sonriéndole al chofer que me miraba a través del espejo retrovisor.

Sin decir más el chofer comenzó el trayecto. Ambas íbamos conversando un sinfin de cosas y de vez en cuando nos quedábamos un rato en silencio. Ya estaba completamente oscuro y como era día viernes el trayecto hacia la disco duró unos 50 minutos a pesar de la cercanía con el hotel.

Al fin llegamos y después de estacionar y apagar la unidad, .

Antes de retirarse el chofer nos preguntó si deseábamos que regresara por nosotras. Como se nos hizo un buen detalle decidimos rapidamente y le dijimos que estábamos de acuerdo, que le llamaríamos con anticipación para que regresara por nosotras. Intercambiamos número de celular y se retiró gustoso.

Se escuchaba música mientras caminábamos tomadas de la mano hacia la entrada de la disco. Había algunas chicas frente a ella realizando llamadas con su celular y otras más esperando que les permitieran el acceso. Algunas de esa chicas nos miraban y nos saludaban con una sonrisa espontánea.

Llegó nuestro turno para entrar y después de una breve revisión de bolsos y cacheo nos adentramos en la disco. Conforme avanzábamos nos percatamos de que había varias mesas ocupadas.

Al fin llegamos a una mesa vacía y después de sentarnos respiramos tranquilas y comenzamos a observar el resto del recinto. La verdad yo estaba maravillada con la ambientación de la disco, la música se escuchaba nítidamente y había algunas parejas bailando. Acomodamos los bolsos sobre la mesa. Un mesero nos preguntó si deseábamos alguna bebida. Yo pedí una cerveza y Rose una bebida preparada con tequila.

Así transcurrió un buen rato. Brindamos con la bebida que nos llevaron y hacíamos comentarios de lo que ahí veíamos.

-Voy a buscar los sanitarios, creo que no podemos acompañarnos porque si no, ¿quién cuida la mesa y los bolsos?-Me dijo Rose sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, yo espero aquí, sirve que me dices dónde están ubicados para ir después-Respondí sin preocupación.

Rose se levantó y mientras se alejaba miré hacia una mesa en la cual se encontraba un tipo solo, la suerte quiso que el volteará y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Me quedé pasmada y no reaccioné para desviar la mirada, era hermoso, ojos verdes y cabezo cobrizo de hombros anchos, el tipo tomó su vaso y lo levantó, yo hice lo mismo con mi cerveza y sin dejar de mirarnos hicimos el brindis, _Este tipo tiene que ser mío hoy_. Cuando terminé de beber baje la cerveza y cambié la dirección de mi mirada. Extrañamente mi corazón comenzó a latir rapidamente.

De reojo ví que el tipo dejó su vaso en la mesa y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia donde me encontraba. Sentí emoción y miré para ver si Rose llegaba. Pero no la ví.

-Hola, buenas noches- Me dijo el tipo extendiendo su mano para saludarme.

-Hola- mi voz se entrecortó- Buenas noches- Y extendí la mano para responder el saludo. Cuando él la estrechó lo hizo con una delicadeza que me encantó.

-Viene con su amiga, ¿verdad?-Dijo mirando hacia el lugar vacio.

-Si, solo vengo con mi amiga...por cierto, ya se tardó-Dije buscándola nuevamente.

-Me llamo Edward, espero me permitas bailar contigo alguna pieza- No soltaba mi mano.

-Mucho gusto, soy Bella...y sí, espero pongan alguna pieza que podamos bailar-Dije un poco más relajada.

-De acuerdo, regresaré a mi mesa, si llega a ocuparse tu amiga con alguna otra persona, ven por favor a mi mesa- Dijo soltando mi mano.

Justo en el momento que regresaba a su mesa Rose apareció.

-Fue mi imaginación o ¿ese tipo estaba aquí contigo?-Preguntó a la vez que se sentaba.

-Sí, me estaba invitando a bailar-Dije sin vacilar.

-Ok Nena, no hay problema, si hay galanes que nos saquen a bailar lo haremos cerca de la mesa eh?-Dijo sonriéndome y guiñando un ojo.

Así transcurrió un rato. Terminamos nuestra bebida y solicitamos otra. Nuestra conversación era amena a pesar de la música tan estridente.

De vez en vez, de manera discreta, observaba a Edward. Vi que seguía solicitando bebidas y hacía o recibía llamadas en su celular.

Pasado un rato, la música dejo de escucharse. Instantes después se escuchó una melodía tranquila. Extrañamente comencé a sentir emoción. Miré hacia donde se encontraba Edward y éste, después de guardar su celular, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la nuestra.

-Buenas noches Señorita- Dijo dirigiéndose a Rose quien lo saludo extendiendo su mano.-Me voy a llevar a tu amiga a bailar esta pieza, así quedaste conmigo, ¿o no Bella?-Dijo mirándome a mí.

Asentí con la cabeza y guiñando un ojo a Rose me levanté con la ayuda de Edward. Ella me despidió con un gesto de complicidad.

Apenas llegamos a la pista, él se volteó y me tomó por la cintura acercándome a él. Yo levanté mis brazos y los coloqué sobre sus hombros. Comenzamos a bailar girando sobre el mismo lugar. No pasó mucho rato y entonces sentí las manos de Edward descansar sobre la parte superior de mis nalgas. Pegué un poco más mi cuerpo al de él y sentí su virilidad presionada a mi vientre. Era un poco más alto que yo. En uno de tantos giros alcancé a ver que alguien ya acompañaba a Rose sentado en nuestra mesa. Ya no me preocupé por ella y me concentré de lleno en mi excitación. Nuestros cuerpos estaban muy pegados. Sus manos ya recorrían toda la extensión de mis nalgas. Las estrujaba, las acariciaba, las abría y las soltaba repentinamente.

De tan concentrada que estaba no me percaté que con cada giro nos habíamos alejado de mi mesa. El lugar en el que estábamos bailando era una pequeña sala en penumbras y estaba completamente sola. Tal parecía que él ya conocía el pequeño y oscuro lugar. No me dio tiempo de nada. Acercó su boca a mi oido y comenzó morderlo con suavidad. Yo me estremecí y acepté la caricia. Sus manos no soltaban mis nalgas. Bajó sus labios hacia mi cuello mordiéndome con ellos. Estábamos cachondeando muy rico sin preocuparnos de otra cosa que no fuera disfrutar nuestro placer.

-mmmmm wow mmmmmm-Comencé a gemir levemente.

Sus manos subieron nuevamente a mi cintura, luego las paso a un lado tomando mis brazos que descansaban sobre sus hombros y los bajó lentamente. Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me empujó hacia abajo, imaginé cuál era su deseo y acepté con gusto. Quedé en cuclillas delante de él. Puso sus manos en el ciper de su pantalón y lo bajó completamente. Cuando retiró sus manos yo procedí a desabrochar su cinto y el broche del pantalón.

-mmmmmmmm ¡qué visión tan rica!-Dije mirando su entrepierna con embeleso y me hinqué por completo.

Llevaba un boxer gris y en la parte frontal se alcanza a ver la mancha de sus líquidos sobre el bulto que formaba su pene. Sin dudarlo acerqué mis labios y los pase sobre la mancha, él se estremeció y en mis labios quedaron restos de esos líquidos.

Puse mis manos en la parte superior de su boxer y comencé a bajarlo, justo cuando su pene quedó al descubierto lo sorprendí abriendo mis labios y engullí su miembro completamente. Su pene estaba caliente y palpitante. Lo mamé con rapidez acariciando todo el tronco con la lengua, me encantaba el sabor salado de sus jugos, éstos desaparecieron por completo en mi boca y en su lugar quedó mi saliva. El gemia y denotaba un placer profundo, eso me enardeció y saqué el miembro de mi boca, lo tomé con una mano y comencé a golpear mis labios y mis mejillas con el mismo.

-¡Bien Preciosa, eso me gusta!¡Sí que sabes consentir una polla!-Dijo Edward poniendo una mano en mi nuca.

Tuve oportunidad de echar hacia atrás mi cabeza mientras continuaba golpeando mi boca con su pene, él me miraba morboso y suplicante. Adiviné lo que quería así que nuevamente engullí su pene y comencé a mamarlo con más fuerza y velocidad, él se recargó en una pared que teníamos cerca para no caer; yo gemía con fuerza y respiraba agitadamente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él me tomara de la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡Qué boquita tan cálida!¡Lo chupas bien rico!

Me detuvo en seco y acto seguido comenzó a mover sus caderas con rapidez, amoldé mis labios sobre su pene y esperé con ansias su eyaculación.

Esta no tardo mucho, comencé a sentir los espasmos de su pene y una generosa cantidad de semen invadió mi boca llegando hasta la garganta. La tragué ávidamente; la segunda descarga la retuve con mi lengua para no tragarla, lo obligué a detenerse evitando que empujara nuevamente sus caderas, saqué el miembro y entonces con una de mis manos comencé a masturbarlo para obtener el resto de su semen; cuando en la punta de su pene aparecia el líquido yo acercaba mis labios y lo engullía mirándolo a los ojos. Le di unas mamadas más hasta que me percaté que ya había exprimido por completo su pene, no salía más semen.

Su sabor invadía mi boca. Me incorporé y lo besé en los labios, el los abrió y nos fundimos en un beso prolongado, el no rechazó su propio sabor cuando la saliva y el semen que mantenía en mi boca se mezclaron. No nos entretuvimos más, ambos arreglamos nuestras ropas y nos dirigimos en silencio hacia nuestras respectivas mesas.

Me temblaban las piernas al caminar. Rose seguía conversando con un desconocido. Cuando llegué a la mesa, el individuo se levantó y después de ayudarme con la silla me saludó.

-¡Hola Bella! Rose me dijo que viene contigo- Dijo sonriendo y extendiéndome su mano- Yo soy Emmett

-Hola, mucho gusto. Así es, venimos juntas-Dije

-Me robaré a Rose unos minutos-Dijo dándole la mano.

-¡Por supuesto! No hay problema, ahora yo me quedaré en la mesa-dije mirando a mi amiga.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la pista.

Miré hacia la mesa de Edward y el seguía hablando por su celular.

Mire a Rose y Emmett y ví que se besaban con pasión en la pista de baile.

-Hola- Dijo una voz a mi lado- Soy Jacob- voltee y ví a un chico sexy, de ojos y cabello negro, me sonrió y sentí una contracción en mi vagina, planeaba llevar a Edward a mi hotel hoy, pero puede que este chico me satisfazca por el momento- Estoy seguro que no solo estuviste bailando con tu amigo, para mí que estuvieron haciendo otras "cositas", ¿no es cierto?-Preguntó mirándome morbosamente.

-mmm tienes razón, no solo estuvimos bailando, tuve la oportunidad de comer su pene, muy delicioso por cierto- Dije con voz melosa, quería ser directa- Soy Bella

Eso bastó para que tomara una silla y la acercó a la mía quedando muy junto a mí. Sin dudarlo puso una de sus manos en mi pierna, comenzó a acariciarla recorriendo todo el muslo y hasta muy cerca de mi entrepierna. Me estremecí cuando en una de esas caricias logró rozar mi vagina la cual sentía como un charco.

-Estoy aquí para buscar una linda chica como tú para pasar un buen rato en compañía- Me dijo muy cerca de mi oído- Entonces Preciosa, ¿me llevas al lugar en el que estabas con tu amigo? Me imagino que estaba muy solo sino no hubieras devorado su pene.

-Ok- Dije.

Jake, como me dijo que lo llamara, y yo nos levantamos de la mesa y nos dirigimos hacia la pista para bailar la pieza que en esos momentos se escuchaba. Otras parejas hicieron lo mismo.

Mientras bailabamos, no dejaba de acariciar mi cadera y una de mis nalgas. Llegó un momento en que me acercó a él con brusquedad, me rodeó con ambos brazos y su virilidad se acomodó cerca de mi entrepierna. Nuevamente, con cada giro que haciamos al bailar nos fuimos alejando de las demás parejas hasta que finalmente llegamos al mismo lugar en el que había realizado la felación a Edward.

-Ven Princesa, ya he estado aquí antes y más hacia allá podré follarte sin que nadie nos interrumpa o nos descubra-Me dijo tomándome por la cintura y apresurándome en el paso.

El lugar seguía en penumbras y logré ver que había un par de sillas. No tuve tiempo de caminar más, aún me llevaba tomada de la cintura y me volteó buscando mi boca. Nos fundimos en un beso prolongado mientras sus manos acariciaban rapidamente mis nalgas. Como pude metí una mano entre ambos y la lleve directamente a su pene, se adivinaba un miembro de buen tamaño, lo acaricié con un poco de delicadeza.

Se escuchó un chasquido fuerte y seco cuando su mano azotó una de mis nalgas, yo gemí placenteramente y como premio recibí un nuevo azote en la otra nalga, éste se escuchó un poco más fuerte que el anterior. Me soltó y nuevamente con brusquedad me tomó por los hombros indicándome que me girara.

-¡Vamos Princesa! ¡Quiero sentir tu culo pegado a mi verga!-Jadeaba rapidamente.

-Quiero sentir tu verga en todo mi culo- Respondí al tiempo que me giraba y me acomodaba delante de él.

Me incliné un poco hacia el frente ofreciéndole todo mi trasero, me tomó por la cintura y pegó su miembro buscando la hendidura de mis nalgas, la encontró y se empujó con fuerza hacia delante, todo el bulto de su miembro logró abrir mis nalgas haciendo que la tela de la ropa se incrustara entre ellas. Se empujaba en un vaivén placentero para ambos. Yo puse mis manos sobre las suyas para no caer.

-¿te gusta sentir mi verga en tu culo reina?- Me encanta que me hablen sucio.

-¡Me encanta!

-¿Quieres sentirla dentro de tu culo?-Azotó nuevamente una de mis nalgas.

-¡Si!¡Quiero sentirte dentro de mi culo!- Este tipo parece que tenía un fetiche con los culos, pero bueno, no seria mi primer anal.

Continuaba empujandose cada vez con mayor rapidez, alternaba los azotes en mis nalgas en diferentes areas de las mismas.

Se detuvo sin avisarme, llevo sus manos hacia la parte inferior del vestido que llevaba y lo levantó, yo lo sostuve con mis manos y entonces el procedió a hacer a un lado el hilo de mi tanga. La corrió un poco y azotó de nuevo una nalga, otro poco y la otra nalga recibió un azote, esto me encantaba.

Me incliné un poco más y sin que yo lo esperara recibí una serie de azotes en ambas nalgas de forma alternada, con cada golpe yo gemía placenteramente. Al fin terminó y acuclillándose detrás de mí hundió su rostro entre ellas. Sentí como aspiraba ruidosamente. Colocó ambas manos en mis nalgas y las abrió, inmediatamente sentí como su lengua comenzaba a hurgar dentro de mi ano y en los pliegues del mismo, sentí cómo se iba acumulando su saliva la cual también comenzó a resbalar a lo largo de mi hendidura.

-mmmmmmm ahhhhhhh mmmmmmm

Sus dedos pulgares se acomodaron a un lado de mi ano y entonces los apretó de forma que mi orificio quedó aún más abierto, su lengua pudo penetrarme un poco más, puse mis manos en mis nalgas y tiré de ellas para abrir mi culo lo más que se pudiera, su respiración me hacia un cosquilla deliciosa en la hendidura mientras su lengua no dejaba de taladrar mi ano el cual ya se encontraba perfectamente lleno de su saliva.

-¡ya no puedo más! ¡Voy a perforar tu culo con mi verga! ¿Lo deseas verdad?- ¿Ya dije que me encanta que me hablen sucio?

-¡Si, si, quiero sentir tu verga dentro de mí!

Se levantó y me pidió que me dirigiera hacia una de las sillas que ahí se encontraban. Cuando me dirigía hacia ella, mire a ambos lados para corroborar que verdaderamente estábamos solos.

-Princesa, inclínate y pon tus manos en el asiento de la silla, abre tus piernas

Hice lo que me pidió y se colocó detrás de mí.

-quiero ponerle de mi saliva a tu verga, ¿quieres eso?-Dije volviéndome un poco para poder mirar su miembro.

-No Princesa, con la que llevas en el culo basta, te deje bien lubricada

Acto seguido tomó una de mis nalgas y la abrió, con la otra tomo su pene y lo colocó a la entrada de mi ano. Empujó un poco y parte de la punta logró penetrarme sin problema. Estuvo empujando suavemente hasta que sintió que mi ano estaba relajado. Empujo de nuevo y toda su cabecita logro traspasarme. Se quedó quieto y yo aproveché para apretar mi ano, sabía que eso era como un masaje para su pene.

-Princesa, ¡qué rico se siente la presión de tu culo en mi verga!¡sigue así chiquita!-

Así me mantuve unos instantes más hasta que, sin esperarlo, solto su pene, sus dos manos estaban en mis nalgas, las abrió y empujo un poco más fuerte que las veces anteriores, sentí como gran parte de su pene recorría todo el conducto anal provocándome un poco de dolor. La sensación fue indescriptible cuando su pene quedó todo dentro de mí, sus vellos hacían cosquillas en mis nalgas. Se mantuvo sin moverse y entonces nuevamente comenzó el azote en mis nalgas.

-mmmmmm, mmmmmm ¡qué rico! mmmmm aaaaaayyyyy-

-¡Qué culo tan rico me estoy comiendo Princesa!-

Comenzó a moverse fieramente, sus muslos chocaban con fuerza en mis nalgas, me afirmé en el asiento de la silla. Por la embestida que me estaba dando imaginé que su venida iba a ser abundante, mi pene estaba flácido, desconectado de su realidad masculina. Relajé mi ano esperando que éste fuera inundado del semen de Jake.

Sin embargo, sin imaginarlo siquiera Jake detuvo sus movimientos y comenzó a retirarse lentamente.

-¿qué haces? No, no.

-Espera Princesa, vas a tener lo tuyo, solo espera-Dijo Jake colocándose a un lado de mí.

Yo me encontraba todavía inclinada y apoyada en la silla. De repente percibí una sombra que se dirigía hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Me asusté y me incorporé enseguida esperando lo peor. Jake ni se inmutó siquiera y eso me asustó aún más.

-Preciosa- Reconocí la voz en medio de la penumbra. ¡Era la voz de Edward!.

-¿Qué pasa eh?-Pregunté un tanto asombrada- Edward, ¿qué haces aquí?-Mientras tanto acomodaba nuevamente mis ropas.

-¡No! ¡Aún no terminamos y no voy a quedarme a medias-Dijo Jake acercándose a mi y deteniendo mis manos justo cuando comenzaba a bajar mi vestido.

-¿Me vas a decir de qué se trata esto?-Dije comenzando a enfadarme.

-Preciosa, Jake y yo venimos juntos, pero ambos tomamos diferentes mesas para ver quién de los dos era el primero en conseguir a una chica para ambos.-Dijo Edward tomándome por los hombros y dirigiéndome de nuevo hasta la silla. No opuse resistencia alguna.

-Asi es preciosa- Intervino Jacob- Edward ya tuvo la fortuna de tener su verga entre tus labios y yo he tenido la suerte de tener mi verga en tu culo, ahora ambos queremos darte verga pero invirtiendo las posiciones, ¿entiendes? No te molestes-

Cuando termino de decir eso yo me encontraba nuevamente inclinada ante la silla y más excitada aún imaginando lo que se avecinaba. Jake se sentó en la silla y tomando mis manos me invitó a hincarme delante de él, su pene aún permanecia erecto y me parecia un poco más grande que al principio. Me acerqué a el y no dude en devorar su pene con la boca. Lo succioné, giré mi lengua en todo el tronco, lo presioné con mis labios, él gemía deliciosamente.

-¡Ah Princesa! ¡Qué bien comes mi verga!-

Estaba tan concentrada en proporcionarle un placer inigualable que me acordé de Edward solo hasta el momento que lo sentí detrás de mí. Se inclinó y acercó su rostro a mis nalgas, las beso, las estrujó hasta que de repente las azotó con fuerza.

-¡Qué culo, qué culo tan rico tienes zorra!-Había dejado de ser la Princesa de un inicio, ahora ambos me trataban con cierta rudeza; eso me encantó y me encendió aún más.

Pasado un rato, mientras yo devoraba el pene de Jake, sentí que Edward se acomodaba detrás de mí. Sentí un nuevo azote y gemí deliciosamente.

-¡Te gusta que azote tu enorme culo! ¿verdad zorrita? ¡Toma!-Los azotes se sucedieron uno tras otro.

-mmmmmmmm mmmmmmm aaaaaaahhhhhhggg mmmmmmm-

-¡Gimes rico zorra!¡Qué puta nos saliste, zorra!-

Acto seguido colocó la punta de su pene a la entrada, esta vez de mi vagina, desde atray se empujó suavemente. Me encontraba perfectamente lubricada y todo su miembro desapareció dentro de mí.

Jacob me detuvo de repente y sacó su verga de mi boca. Al tener el miembro a la vista lo tomó con su otra mano y comenzó a golpear mis labios y mejillas

Edward comenzó a moverse detrás de mí aferrando sus manos a mis caderas. Sentia su pene caliente y palpitante. Jake me obligó nuevamente a devorar su verga y mientras yo subia y bajaba el empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba. Edward azotaba mis nalgas con fuerza mientras me penetraba con cierta fiereza.

-¡mmmmmmmmmmm aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!-

Mis gemidos evidenciaban un placer indescriptible. Comencé a sentir los espasmos de ambos penes. Me quedé quieta dejando que ellos tuvieran el control en el movimiento de sus caderas. Ambos me penetraban más rapida y profundamente. La respiración de los tres se tornó agitada y me dispuse a disfrutar la venida de ambos. Esta no tardó mucho y al mismo tiempo ano y boca fueron inundados de semen.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh- Jake empujó su cadera con más fuerza, su pene invadió toda mi boca, sentí su semen resbalando por mi garganta, lo tragué con avidez esperando la siguiente descarga la cual fue igual de abundante.

Edward me tenía completamente empalada y sus manos se aferraban mis caderas.

Ambos continuaban moviendo sus caderas y descargando semen. Las nalgas me dolían por tantos azotes recibidos.

El movimiento de ambos se fue reduciendo y entonces pude relajar mi cuerpo. Las nalgas me dolían, las rodillas las tenía adormecidas y en mi boca había una generosa cantidad de esperma mezclada con mi saliva. El pene de Jake aún plapitaba mientras que el de Edward lo sentía aún más caliente que al principio.

Poco a poco Edward se fue retirando de mí mientras que yo iba liberando el pene de Jake.

-¡Caray!De verdad que hemos disfrutado mucho contigo Princesa!-Dijo Antonio al tiempo que se incorporaba y comenzaba a arreglar sus ropas.

-¡Cierto!-Intervino Edward incorporándose con un poco de dificultad- Pero la próxima esperemos sea sobre una cama

-¡Queremos proponerte algo Princesa!-De nuevo Jake

Ya me encontraba incorporada y estaba arreglando mis ropas cuando escuche dicha propuesta, deje lo que estaba haciendo y mire a ambos con sorpresa.

-¡Por supuesto que me gustaría!


	2. Chapter 2

Jake, Edward y yo regresamos a nuestras respectivas mesas. Sentía mi culo adormecido y un ligero dolor placentero entre mis piernas al caminar. En mi boca llevaba el sabor del esperma de Jacob. Ambos tenían un semblante de cansancio y relajación. Yo iba en medio de ellos y Edward me llevaba tomada de la cintura y Jake de la mano. A lo lejos pude ver que Rose conversaba con otro tipo.

-Espero que mi amiga no esté molesta conmigo- Dije en voz alta.

-No lo creo- Respondió Jake- La verdad apenas tardamos 25 minutos allá atrás- Añadió mirando su reloj.

-¡Hola Nena!- Me dijo Rose cuando llegamos a la mesa- ¿Cómo te atendieron ambos chicos? ¿Obtuviste lo que buscabas?- Me guiñó un ojo a la vez que me sonreía.

-Pues francamente, ¡sí!- Dije emocionada, me volteé y bese apasionadamente a Edward- Los chicos se portaron estupendo- Añadí y giré mi cabeza para besar a Jake tambien.

-Bella, recuerda nuestra propuesta, cuando se vayan a retirar tú y Rose avísanos por favor, nosotros las llevamos.-Dijo Edward mientras se alejaban a sus respectivas mesas.

-¿Propuesta? ¿qué propuesta te hicieron, amiga?- Inquirió Rose acercándose lo más que pudo para escuchar mis respuesta.

-Iré con ambos al hotel, quieren hacerme una doble penetración- Dije sin meditarlo siquiera.

Rose abrió los ojos con sorpresa y preguntó:

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Doble penetración? Amiga, me sorprende tal propuesta. ¿Ellos te la hicieron o es idea tuya?

-Por supuesto que es idea de ellos. Y la verdad, no suena tan mal- Dije suspirando excitada- Puedes unirtenos.

-Mmm, tentador- Dijo- Pero ya quedé con Emmett, y talvez con el taxista tambien. ¿Qué les respondiste cuando te lo preguntaron?- Rose se notaba también excitada.

-Les dije que por supuesto, que me gustaría. Y esa es la verdad- Dije guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Caramba amiga!- Preguntó entusiasmada.

-Me pidieron que les avise cuando queramos retirarnos, que ellos nos llevarán

-Pero, ya quedamos con el taxista, el va a regresar por nosotras en cuanto lo llamemos

-En eso pensaba, en cómo solucionar ese problemita

Y así nos quedamos deliberando lo que haríamos a la vez que solicitábamos unas bebidas más.

Todavía disfrutamos un par de horas más bebiendo y bailando con diferentes tipos que se acercaron. Muchos de ellos igual pretendían tener un encuentro con nosotras pero ya no hubo nada más que algunos besos aquí y allá. Disfrutamos el show de media noche y entonces decidimos retirarnos.

-Bueno, amiga. Entonces haremos lo que decidimos hace un rato. Tú te vas con Jacob y Edward y yo me voy con el taxista y Emmett. En cuanto llegue al hotel subo por mis cosas y me iré a la otra habitación. Ya mañana me contarás cómo te fue, ¿de acuerdo?- Me dijo Rose.

-Está bien, amiga. Así lo haremos...mañana te contaré cómo me fue con los chicos

Afortunadamente la habitación estaba alfombrada. Habíamos corrido las cortinas y la luz artificial de la habitación era tenue. Ambos se encontraban desnudos y de pie, yo me encontraba sentada sobre mis piernas en medio de ellos. Solo me había quitado el vestido. Permanecía maquillada y muy bien peinada; mis senos se veían redondos y firmes ayudados por el brassier. La tanga se incrustaba entre mis nalgas con más fuerza por la posición en que estaba sentada. Hasta mi culo se veía más grande y redondo según palabras de ellos. El liguero, las medias y las zapatillas también permanecían en su lugar.

Mientras ellos acariciaban y jalaban sus penes yo miraba a uno y a otro miembro: ambos tamaños cercanos, eran un poco curvos, delgados y con un tamaño aproximado de 17 a 20 cms, tal vez un poco más. Se acercaron a mí y sin esperar invitación deje que fuera Edward el primero que metiera su pene entre mis labios, lo mamé vigorosamente succionando todo el tronco.

-¡Muy bien putita, sabes lo que me gusta, así, así, putita, trágate mi pene!-

Jake acercó su pene a mi mejilla y comenzó a restregarlo sobre la misma. Solté el pene de Edward y dirigí mi atención al miembro de Jake. Lo engullí ávidamente y también lo succioné con fuerza. Alcé una mano y tomé el pene de Edward comenzando a masturbarlo.

-¿Te imaginas putita?¡En unos momentos más tendrás ambas pollas dentro!- Dijo Jake. Escuchar eso provocó en mí una excitación inmensa, gemí placenteramente mientras metía y sacaba el miembro con más rapidez. Volví de nuevo al pene de Edward y me estuve alternando en uno y otro hasta que Jake propuso:

-¡Ya amigo! No quiero terminar en su boca.

Los dos se retiraron y Edward se subió a la cama. No se hizo muy atrás, sus piernas alcanzaban a tocar el suelo. Jake me ayudó a incorporarme.

Me acercó un paquete con tres condones y después que lo abrí extraje uno y me dirigí hacia la cama. El pene de Edward palpitaba y de la punta comenzaba a resbalar una porción de sus líquidos. Sin que ambos lo esperaran me abalancé a comer esa rica sustancia. Le dí unas mamadas más y entonces me dispuse a colocar el condón.

Los tres respirábamos agitadamente. Al fin terminé de colocar el condón y Edward me extendió los brazos para que me colocara sobre él. Cuando lo hice mis nalgas descansaron sobre su vientre. Me incliné y deposité un beso en sus labios. Jake me jaló de las caderas para que mi culo quedara un poco más salido de la cama.

Eduardo me aprisionó con sus brazos impidiendo que me incorporara.

-mmmmmmmmmm ¡si, me encanta que me azotes, mi culo es de ustedes!- El castigo había cesado y ahora mis nalgas recibían besos y caricias. Jake se había acuclillado detrás de mí y consentía mi culo con fiereza.

Pasado un rato escuché que abría un frasco pequeño que contenía lubricante anal. Derramó una porción en los dedos de su otra mano, enseguida me penetró sin dificultad con dos de ellos. Los giraba dentro de mí haciendo que el lubricante se esparciera en el conducto.

-¡Ya putita!¡Ensártate en mi verga!-Suplicó Edward.

Me liberó de su abrazo y yo me incorporé volteando hacia atrás para ubicar su miembro. Lo tomé y desplazándome hacia atrás lo apunté sobre mi vagina. Me deje caer un poco y la punta del miembro traspaso sin problema mi entrada. Volteeé de nuevo hacia el frente y coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho. El puso sus manos en mis caderas y fue controlando la penetración empujándome poco a poco.

-¡Qué rico culo tienes, me comes la verga muy rico!-Dijo Edward. Todo el miembro se encontraba dentro de mí. Comenzamos un movimiento acompasado, lento, suave; yo no sentía ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario, el miembro resbalaba deliciosamente.

Jake se subió a la cama, abrió las piernas por encima de Edward y quedó frente a mí. Su pene quedó a la altura de mi boca y sin dudarlo la abrí para engullirlo por completo. Edward se impulsaba con las piernas hacia arriba, yo me impulsaba hacia atrás y Jake se empujaba hacia el frente.

-¡Qué rica puta nos encontramos! ¿no amigo?-Dijo Jake.

-mmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmm-Gemía yo.

-¡Si amigo, por supuesto, escucha cómo gime la muy puta, con dos vergas dentro de ella-Repuso Edward.

Jake me tomó de la nuca y me atrajo con fuerza haciendo que su pene tocara mi garganta. Moví la lengua acariciando el tronco.

\- aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh ¡qué rico lo haces putita!-

Edward puso ambas manos en mis nalgas y empujó con más fuerza sus caderas. Los tres estábamos acompasados en nuestros movimientos. Pude observar la escena gracias a los espejos de la habitación. Yo siendo poseída por dos hombres.

Jake se acercaba peligrosamente a la eyaculación, sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes así que decidí detener los movimientos de mi boca en su pene. Me soltó la nuca y se hizo hacia atrás de un salto. Su pene palpitaba chorreante de mi saliva. Edward, que mantenía sus movimientos, se detuvo también en cuanto vió que Jake se apartaba de mí.

-¡Vamos a penetrarla entre los dos!¿Verdad que quieres eso putita?¡Tener dos vergas en el culo!-Al decir esto Edward azotó mis nalgas.

-¡Sí, sí, quiero sus vergas dentro de mí!-Respondí.

Edward se apoyó en sus codos para incorporarse un poco, Jake se apresuró a alcanzarle las dos almohadas de la cama y se las colocó bajo la espalda. Eduardo quedó levantado de la cama formando un ángulo. Eso le permitió tomar de manera completa mis nalgas.

En los espejos me miré con la espalda curveada y el culo más levantado de lo normal, mis brazos estaban flexionados sobre su pecho.

Jacob tomó de nuevo el frasco del lubricante y se acercó a mí por detrás; abrió el frasco y vació una pequeña cantidad directamente sobre mi ano.

-¡No te muevas putita!¡Tú disfruta!-Y entonces empujó.

-aaaaaaaayyyyyyy mmmmmmmmmmmm ¡qué rico siento!

Empujó un poco, sentí su miembro resbalar.

Edward soltó mis nalgas para dejar todo el control en Jake. Relajé mi esfinter y otra porción más logró introducirse después de un nuevo empujón.

Sin esperarlo siquiera Jake comenzó el movimiento de mete y saca provocando que gimiera por el placer inmenso que sentía. Mi ano estaba muy abierto y un poco adormecido. Edward me apretaba contra su pecho. El diría después que la sensación era de lo más rico que había sentido en su vida, que en determinado momento ambos miembros se sentían calientes dentro de mi.

El pene de Jake se abría paso sin problemas a lo largo de todo mi conducto. Le pidió a Edward que me soltará y puso sus manos en mis hombros jalándome con fiereza. Sus muslos chocaban contra mis nalgas.

Pasado un rato detuvo sus movimientos y se quedo quieto pidiendo a Edward que ahora fuera él quien moviera mis caderas. Edward comenzó a impulsarse hacia arriba y la sensación fue aún más placentera, yo sentía una rica cosquilla y una extremada sensibilidad.

Los tres miramos al espejo y vimos la escena más morbosa y deliciosa que jamás hubiéramos visto: Yo, empalada por dos vergas, Edward debajo de mí estrujando mis senos a la vez que se empujaba hacia arriba, yo con las manos apoyadas en su pecho y Jake aferrado a mis caderas y completamente pegado a mí.

Sentía el pene de Edward resbalando sin dificultad. Jake se miraba disfrutando la fricción de su pene. Esa extraña y rica cosquilla dentro de mi iba creciendo poco a poco.

-Amigo, espero que ambos llenemos de leche a esta putita al mismo tiempo asi que deja que yo culmine esta cogida con mis movimientos. ¿Escuchaste putita? ¡Tú ocupate de apretar nuestras vergas para llenarte de leche!¡Disfrútanos reina, como lo estamos haciendo nosotros!

-¡Sí, hagan conmigo lo que quieran, llenenme con su leche!-Y me incliné sobre Edward para abrir aún más mi culo.

Jake comenzó sus movimientos en forma acompasada, Edward y yo gemíamos suavemente. Jake azotó una de mis nalgas. Se aferró nuevamente de mis caderas y sus movimientos se aceleraron. Los tres gemíamos sin control, perlas de sudor aparecieron en nuestros cuerpos. Las respiraciones se agitaron. Edward me aprisionó nuevamente evitando que yo me moviera. Jake aceleró aún más, apretaba mi esfinter regalando una presión extra sobre ambos penes. Edward me apretó aún más. Jake se pego por completo a mí y entonces gritó mientras su pene palpitaba descargando semen. Edward le siguió enseguida y también sentí el palpitar de su pene mientras eyaculaba. Jake descansaba sobre mi espalda esperando los últimos espasmos de su pene. Al fin sentí un poco de dolor en mi ano.

Jake se acercó lo suficiente como para que yo alcanzara su miembro, lo tome por la base y comencé a retirar el condón cuidando que el semen que contenía no se derramara. Cuando lo retiré por completo lo puse en mis labios y los fui embarrando con el contenido. Jake y Edward me miraban embelesados y extasiados.

-¡Pero qué puta más golosa nos saliste reina, sí que te encanta la leche!-Dijo Jake.

Pasado un rato y después que no deje rastro de semen en el condón, me dispuse a separarme de Edward. Hacia rato que su pene había vuelto a la flacidez. Mientras el pene salía de mi. Cuando me retiré por completo me deje caer boca abajo en la cama. Mis piernas temblaban de la emoción y el dolor en mi ano se hizo más evidente, sin embargo era soportable.

No tarde mucho en repornerme y entonces hice lo mismo con el condón de Edward, lo retiré yo misma pero la diferencia fue que le pedí que lo derramara sobre mis nalgas. Volví a recostarme y el obedeció extasiándose con la tarea. Por el espejo alcancé a ver cómo disfrutaba repartiendo su semen.

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmm ¡sí, ahí esta bien!- Jake había subido a la cama y con sus manos abrió mis nalgas para que el resto de semen cayera directamente sobre el ano.

Pasaron unos minutos y ambos se acostaron a cada uno de mis lados, mientras nos acariciabamos el sueño me fue venciendo, no acostumbraba a dormir con nadie, era solo follar y listo. Pero esta vez estaba muy cansada. Solo esperaba que no se pusieran melosos y esperaran mas que sexo alocado, si cumplian con ese, talvez podríamos repetir, con eso en mente me quedé dormida.


End file.
